Solo tu y yo
by luzz.munnoz
Summary: Serie de one shots en honor a mi pareja favorita de este anime. Algunos con final feliz y otros no. (diferentes momentos y situaciones) "Petra al parecer esta esperando un hijo, fruto del amor entre ella y su heicho
1. Chapter 1

Diez Cosas Que Odio De Ti.

Odio que estes en mi escuadron y no haberme equivocado al elegirte.

Odio como manejas tan perfectamente tu equipo tridimensional.

Odio como te acostumbraste a mis habitos de limpieza.

Odio como te preocupas por los demas.

Odio como preparas el cafe.

Odio que tengas unos hermosos ojos.

Odio que estes en mis pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Odio que sonrias tan calidamente.

Odio como te vez con tu uniforme.

Lo que más odio, sin duda alguna, es no poder odiarte de verdad. Eres perfecta, tal vez mi angel guardián...

-Heicho...- Dices timidamente mientras te acercas despacio.

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Le traje su cafe.-

-Tch.- Sonries, pareces nerviosa ¿A caso yo provoco ese rubor en tus mejillas? Saliste de la habitación... ¿Cuando me acompañaras a beber cafe, Petra?


	2. La ultima vez juntos

La última vez juntos.

Solo podia ver una cosa, el titan femenino correr tras de mi. Tenía miedo, obviamente, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a pesar de que yo quería moverme, probablemente fue ver a erd morir ante mis ojos. Me gritaba a mi misma en mi mente

-¡Por Dios petra, muevete!.- me decía una y otra vez en esos segundos que se convirtieron en horas. Auruo grito que nos reagruparamos, pero no logre reaccionar. En mi subconciente algo me decía que ya era mi hora, que aunque lo intentara nada funcionaría. Escuche a auruo gritar una vez más, tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. Tal vez por eso mi cuerpo se paralizó y la titan logró alcanzarme. Pude sentir como era prensada entre el árbol y su gigantesco pie. Permanecí unos instantes en el árbol, hasta que lentamente mi cuerpo fue callendo. Escuche unos cuantos ruidos más, eren se ha convertido en titan. Como deseo acabar con esa maldita, pero se que no puedo. Eren, confio en que tu puedas acabar con ella. Mi espalda ahora esta ahora en el suelo, puedo sentir la frescura del pasto traspasar mi uniforme. Mis manos sienten la fina hierva que las rodea, una pequeña brisa acaricia mi rostro y puedo ver como los rayos del sol se cuelan entre las frondosas copas de los árboles. Un lindo y relajante paisaje, siento demasiado dolor, se que pronto moriré. Por mi mente pasa la imagen de mi padre

-Padre...- dije en un susurro y unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar. No pude despedirme de el, no pude abrazarlo por última vez. Padre perdoname. Siento que alguien se acerca, abro mis ojos y te veo, nuestras miradas se cruzan. Tienes exactamente la misma expresión que de costumbre, pero me siento feliz de verte por última vez. Intento hablar, pero por mas que lo intento, no puedo, las palabras mueren en mi boca. Ahora estas sentado junto a mi, suavemente me tomas de los hombros y me sostienes. Con la mirada nos decimos infidad de cosas, puedo ver enojo, rabia y tristeza en tu mirada. Me siento más cansada, creo que lo haz notado, puedo ver como tus ojos se humedecen. No quiero verte llorar, por favor no lo hagas. Con la poca fuerza que me queda, levanto mi mano y acaricio tu mejilla. Jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, pero quería saber como se sentía tu piel y tranquilizarte. Te acercas cada vez más, cierro mis ojos y puedo sentir tus calidos labios besando mi frente, nos miramos fijamente una vez más. Ahora siento tus labios en los mios, fue un beso corto, pero agradable. Mi respiración se vuelve debil, me haz abrazado fuerte, como si no quisieras que me marchara pero ya es hora

-Por favor... Cuidate..- logré decir y te dedique mi más sincera sonrisa. Lentamente cierro mis ojos. Esta es la última vez que estaremos juntos, descuida levi, nunca te abandonaré. Siempre estaré a tu lado y te cuidaré.


	3. Petra esta embarazada?

Petra esta embarazada?

Una pequeña y delgada figura caminaba de un lado a otro preocupada

-Es-estoy embarazada... - decia en tono bajo - Levi, estoy embarazada- Ni ella misma podia creer lo que decia. se dirigió a la oficina de su heicho

-Adelante- habló el comandante Erwin -Bueno rivaille, los dejo a solas y espero esos documentos en mi oficina mañana por la mañana.-

-Tsk- respondió secamente rivaille. Erwin saludó discretamente a Petra y salió de la habitación. Ella se acerco lentamente al escritorio

-Heicho...- Dijo con nerviosismo

-¿Que ocurre Petra?.- Dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se acercaba a ella

-Tengo que decirle algo heicho.- Se encogió de hombros

-Vamos Petra, te he dicho que cuando estemos a solas olvides todas las formalidades.- Dijo en tono sexy miestras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a el. Comenzó a besarla en el cuello

-Levi... No...- Decia sonrrojada - Tengo algo importante que decirte.-

-¿Que es Petra?- La miro fijamente

-Yo... Bueno... Tu y yo... Aah...- Tartamudeaba nerviosa, no sabia como lo tomaria

-¡Sueltalo de una vez Petra!.- le ordenó

-¡Estoy embarazada!.- Dijo y se tapo la cara con sus manos. Rivaille se quedo callado y solo la observaba. Ella esperaba una repuesta pero aun no lograba decir nada su heicho pero por un momento Petra juró que pudo ver una sonrisa, inmediatamente Rivaille posó su mano sobre el estomago de Petra y lo acarició

-Es una buena noticia Petra.- Ella sonrió y ambos se abrazaron -Solo espero que tu padre no se moleste.-

-Descuida, no lo hará.-

Tiempo despues Petra se dió cuenta de que en verdad no estaba embarazada, solo habiá sido un malentendido.

-Bueno, supono que sucederá cuando tenga que ser- Comentó Rivaille - ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de esto, Petra?

-¿Que?- preguntó curiosa

-Que aun podemos intentarlo...- La miro con malicia

-¡Heicho!.- Grito sonrrojada y el lentamente, se acerco a ella.


End file.
